Twins
by Otters rule the world
Summary: AU My twin and I meet the saiyuki crew Nataku, but they are normal. Warning my sister getting preggers teenage preggers people


**Otters: Yeah I am a twin. So this story is about Nataku, Goku, Hakkai, Sanzo, and unfortunately Gojyo comes to our school. Also this is our fake names so potential stalkers we are not stalk able.**

**Monkey: We are both fourteen not really, but once again changing our ages. Ps. my sis is drowning in uncompleted stories so I might help her. **

**Otters: Shut up.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

My pov

Just a normal morning at in our mansion, yeah you heard right mansion. My name is Primerosena Ruella Evangeline, yeah that is my name my mother decided to name me that. I have long knee light golden hair, light ice blue eyes, and ivory skin. I have a twin named Sakura with long waist high brown hair and tan skin with dark blue eyes. The thing is nobody knows we are twins. She is a cheerleader and flirty with a good humor, personally wearing too-tight clothes and short shorts. While I am the skate boarding, wears too loose clothes to hide her figure type of girl. Also in a rock band though we are having our first gig at *gulp* our school for the dance.

_Sakura pov at school_

Like OMG new people just arrived at our school. How do like look, and how is my hair? Anyway the new kids look so hot especially the super, yummy, red head with the long, dreamy hair. To bad I already have a boyfriend named Goku. Then there is my sister Prim, even though she beautiful and worthy enough to be my twin, she hides it on purpose. I am so grateful that nobody thinks we are twins since she is a skate boarder and I am a cheerleader also I am in choir. "Hi I am Nataku do you know where room 215 is." A cute black haired guy with his hair in a bun and yummy gold eyes. "Hi I am going to that class, also hi Saku." My annoying sister Prim said grrr. "Go ahead Primmy at least I don't hide my figure with to loose clothes." I said score for me. "Okay come with me then um Nataku right?" She said.

_Nataku pov_

Okay some thing is seriously wrong with those two girls. One wears tight clothes the other wears her clothes so you can not determine her figure. "Sorry for that I hope I didn't scare you I am Rue by the way." A soft melodic voice told me. "Really since um Saku was it called you Primmy?" I asked. "My name is Primerosena Ruella Evangeline and her name is Sakura she is my twin." She said softly. Her name is funny and I couldn't help, but laugh and surprisingly she laughed too. I noticed she started to undo her bun which let done her long light golden hair and smashed her glasses. I looked at her questioningly. "Nonprescription glasses." She replied.

_Little did they know that Sakura and Gojyo were doing "it" in the next room. _

_Sakura pov _

It was really fun "last night with Gojyo. "Sakura how could you?!" A teary eyed Goku screamed out. "Goku honey I didn't mean to I just." I said without a reason. "Goku are you okay what happened?" My annoying sister asked concerned.

_My pov_

Nataku and I saw Goku running in tears. He is my sister's girlfriend and he is very nice. We skate board together and he also knows about my nonprescription glasses. He is the drummer/singer in our band and I am the singer/drummer since we change roles sometimes. "Goku are okay what happened?" I asked concerned since he is like a brother to me. Nataku also ran after him too with concern in his eyes. Aw he is so nice unlike my stupid egotistical sister.

________________________________________________________________________

_Break time_

_Otters: readers my sister wants to change her role should I?_

_**Monkey: your so mean why me always me!!!!!!!**_

_Otters: No it is always me Miss Let us torture my twin for 5 hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________

"She cheated me… why did she cheat on me?" A hysterical Goku was asking me. So Nataku and I decided to hug him and comfort him until it was time for the concert. "Goku honey time for the concert who is singer and who is drummer?" I said worried for him. OH I don't think I mentioned our guitarists Sanzo and Hakkai. Sanzo is sorta has a let us get it over with attitude and Hakkai is very friendly. "Um can you be singer today and it is my turn to pick out your outfit." he said with a small child-like smile. Today Goku picks my clothes and I pick his.

________________________________________________________________________

**Otters: Yay this chapter is complete I got to go my twin is attacking me **

**Monkey: Get back here how could you!!**

**Otter: Ah Nataku Goku help **


End file.
